


Scolding

by orphan_account



Category: Wolf's Rain
Genre: A sort-of fan fic, Cage, Cute, Funny, Ganging up on Toboe, M/M, Pet, Random other character - Freeform, Scolding, Slight fluff, Worry, Yelling, i like Toboe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 05:39:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11098044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THE PLOT SO NO SPOILERS :)Anyway Toboe is the youngest of the group, while the other three are much older. Toboe hates being scolded and started disliking when they repeatedly him 'pup' or 'kid' so he gets upset and true to prove himself. In this case he ends up getting trapped. This will be in Toboe's POV.Completed





	1. Chapter 1

_"I've_ _eaten some weird things, but_ ** _don't_** _eat that Toboe!" Hige scolded._

_"Toboe get down. It's **just** a cat!" Tsume scolded, "oh stop it, don't start whining."_

_"Come and lay down. Its late- no. You're **not** leaving the cave."  Kiba scolded. _

 

    All day and night its Toboe don't do  _this_  or  _that! A_ nd I'm  **sick** of it. All Tsume does is call me Pup, while Hige is constantly teasing and horse-playing around with me, but it gets sort of annoying. The other day he convinced me that there was a lambchop out in the open and when I got there he scared me! Tsume, Hige, and Kiba always tell me to wait while they do the hard stuff, and I can't do anything but listen.

    Not tonight. We've all smelt a very weird musky scent and we believe its a deer or a bigger animal to hunt! So we've found a nearby cave and we're going to attack it. It's just late and we're going to sleep first, but I'm going to bring it back when they're asleep!

    Tsume let out a yawn as Kiba poked his head into a large cave, "this seems like a good spot." He shifted and walked inside. "Enough space for all of us."

Hige was the next one who walking inside, sniffing in the process. "Oo! I call the spot with the patch of grass!" He spoke cheerfully, a loud thumping noise singled that he was most likely laying on the floor. 

"Whatever." Tsume's annoyed grunt mumbled, "C'mon pup." 

    I gritted my teeth softly.  _I'm not a pup!_ Non the less I walked inside. Picking a spot that was close by the entrance, I shifted into my wolf form. I did a small circle and laid down, resting my head on my paws and closed my eyes. No-one spoke as Higes breath stirred into heavy snoring, Tsume slept in human form on his left side, and Kiba silently started to sleep in his wolf form.

    A hour, or what I think is at least, I slowly raise. I glance over at Kiba, who was curled up, his snow-white fur moving softly to his slow shallow breaths. The wind that slightly blew in ruffled the fur slightly. Slowly looking over at Hige, who was in his human form and laying on his back, on a small patch of grass, he snored loudly. I tensed as he rolled over to his right side, away from the face of the cave. Then finally I glanced over at Tsume. His grey fur blended into the cave floor and wall, makeing him hard to see if you didn't know he was there. He was slump against the stone and laid unmoving. 

   I looked at the entrance, taking a sniff, the musky scent was a lot closer. I slowly padded out, lifting my paws slightly so my short stubby claws didn't rake across the ground and made too much noise. Quickly and quietly moving out of the cave I stepped onto the dirty wasteland. Pricking my ears I listened if I could hear any noise. Nothing. Lifting my snout I took a long sniff, the musky scent was so close by that I could smell the deer. My mouth watered as I started to walk further away from the cave. Nothing but wasteland and trash was around.

    Then I saw it. A deer. It was nothing but a black silhouette in the night sky, massive chest poking out proudly, antler's raised, four fatty legs standing as it stared into the wasteland. Dropping into a low crouch I started to stalk forward, dust kicking up slightly. Once about 10 feet away I bunched my leg muscles and leaped! Landing square on its back and snapping my jaws around its thickly fat neck.

   My mouth was filled with cardboard. Lightly fast four thick metal chains latched around my neck, shoulders, middle, and lower back. I let out a small whimper and turned my head so it wasn't awkwardly pressed upwards against the fake deer's neck. Panic overwhelmed me and I started wiggling, curling to howl a massive hand shoved my muzzle down. The thumb pressing into the soft spot of my neck, more terror stated rushing through me. 

"Well well well....A lost  _pup_...what's wrong boy? Go out to potty?" He snorted in amusement. "I knew I'd find one of you. Where's your pack? Watching?" A rough voice scowled. Shaking my snout roughly, causing me to let out a low whimper. I started wiggling, my metal bracelets on my left arm jingling as they clanked against the fake deer.

"Oh." The man said dumbly, "You're a pet." He let go of my nose. "Damn mutt." He swung and popped me on the nose. I jerked it away.

"Fuck. Where the hell is your owner!" He started mumbling nonsense. At least we know what a deer smells like now. I actually reamber eating a dead deer awhile ago, but the smell of decay was so strong it was undeterminable to reach the actual scent. Now I know.


	2. Chapter 2

There was a long growl coming from my left. I tried to cock my head as far as it would go, but I already knew the voice. It was Tsume.   
"Oh its one of you." The man spoke coolly and pulled out a pistol, "I'll make it easy,"  
Quicker then lighting strikes Hige leaped onto his back, the force of his weight making the man tumble and fall. He went out screaming in anger before Hige dug his fangs into the mans neck.  
Tsume was back to human form, grabbing and shaking the lower metal chain. "You see what you've gotten yourself into?" He scolded, "I told you not to leave the pack!"  
"Maybe we could get Kiba." Hige suggested, "he's use to breaking chains with his teeth. I have sensitive fangs ya'know."  
Tsume rolled his eyes. "Go wake him. Tell him the pup is stuck."   
Hige moved out of sight as Tsume lifted the fake deer out of a fake hinge it was on and sat it on the ground.  
Two sets of footsteps came from the direction Hige left.

"This is a weird trap." Kiba mumbled.   
Shyly I switched back into human form, "just help me get out!" I whined and wiggled.  
The chomping noise came soon after. Kiba and Tsume were tearing at the chains while Hige grabbed onto my arms and started pullig me out.

 

"So what do you have to say for yourself?" Tsume asked, "you ran off, and got caught. What if I wasn't awake? You'd be gone."  
"I know." I looked down, "I just wanted to prove myself I could do the things you guys did! You're always yelling at me and I wanted to show you guys I could do anything."  
Kiba sighed, "you're just smaller. We want to keep you safe."  
Hige got a grin and gave me a noogie, "we just like ya' pup!"   
Tsume moved Hige off. "Go back to bed." He scolded, "don't try leaving again."  
I didn't complain. Shamefully walking back to bed.   
The next day was soft. The sun was warm, the wasteland seemed a little brighter, everything was just...better. I didn't leave the cave but I did sit at the entrance. I had caused enough trouble for one day.  
"Hey." Kiba said softly, "want to go hunt food with me?"  
"Yes!" I said eagerly.

We went out, found a dead rabbit, then came back and had a meal. Afterwords we continued on our journey.

Idk what to say anymore)


End file.
